


I'm Yours

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Relationships are difficult, especially when one of you is a world famous super soldier, but is it better to keep things under wraps or place them out in the open?





	I'm Yours

The fairy lights twinkled against the velvety darkness of the night sky as the music thrummed through the sound system. The evening was winding down and groups had formed over by the bar and on the sofa’s as the slightly elevated voices of the over intoxicated in conversation rang out. The dancefloor was far from empty and, as you stirred your cocktail with your straw, you watched the couples holding each other with barely concealed longing. It wasn’t that you wanted to dance, although you wouldn’t say no, it was that you envied their ability to be so close in public when the man who held your heart so tightly refused to physically hold you outside of the bedroom. 

“May I have this dance? It seems a crime to let a girl who is so obviously dressed for the dancefloor stand by without a partner.” Tony smiled warmly at you. He had been watching you on and off all evening and couldn’t put his finger on what would be causing you such sadness. 

Placing your drink down, you gave him a small smile and took his hand. Eyes were on you and your friend as he pulled you close and began to sway in time with the music. Resting your head on his shoulder, he frowned a little in confusion as you snuggled into his embrace a little more, tears pricking at your eyes until you closed them tight. Holding you as if he feared you might break, he looked over at the group assembled over on the sofas and was surprised by the intensity of Steve’s glare but decided to brush it off. The super soldier probably assumed Tony was responsible for you looking so upset, and so he never gave the odd look another thought.

If he had perhaps looked a little closer, he would have seen that Steve’s look wasn’t disapproval but jealousy. For the past four months, you and Steve had been engaged in a secret affair. At first, it was because you both weren’t sure what this was between you and had rather not invite other people’s comments and interference. As time wore on, however, the secrecy had been down to Steve. He was terrified that if people knew then you would be put in some sort of danger and it plagued his conscience. If Hydra discovered his feelings for you, that would make you more of a target than you already were and so your relationship was a series of stolen moments. Hands brushing under tables, sneaking to each other’s rooms in the dead of night, frantic kisses in storage closets and that had been enough. As time went on though this duality was killing you. He no longer sat next to you during movie nights just in case one of you slipped up, he was stern and all about business in his conversations with you, no more joking or flirting. The contrast between your Steve and the Steve who you interacted with in public was as different as day and night.

When you were together it was obvious you were meant to be, you just fit together so perfectly in every way. It had been so easy to fall completely in love with the funny, sweet, thoughtful man but you couldn’t tell him that. Those three little words were left unsaid because you knew if you admitted how you felt that you wouldn’t be able to hide it any longer. 

Tony squeezed you tight, his lips brushing your ear as he quietly asked, “Anything I can help with, kid?” He felt you tense, and he took the opportunity to spin you before pulling you back in. “I know there’s something off and you don’t have to tell me, but if you want me to take care of someone for you all I need is a name.” He gave you a sad smile which caused the corners of your own lips to twitch up.

“Thanks Tony, but I don’t think there’s anything can be done about this one. I’ve got myself into something, whatever I do I’m the one getting hurt.” Your eyes flitted over to Steve who was blatantly ignoring whatever conversation was going on between Sam and Bucky as he watched you with Tony. 

As his eyes met yours, Steve felt such guilt at your sadness and all he wanted was to go over there and pull you into his arms, to make whatever it was upsetting you go away. Then, suddenly, it dawned on him that he could. He was yours and he had the impression you were his, and even though he had concerns, the two of you were surrounded by friends here so why couldn’t he hold you? Why couldn’t he just march on over and kiss you on the dancefloor? As if a weight had been lifted from him, he got to his feet and maneuvered himself through the dancing couples until he was stood beside you and Tony.

“Everything okay, Cap?” Tony asked with a frown.

“It will be.” Steve said simply before cupping your face and placing a soft, tender kiss to your lips.


End file.
